The Wolf that Loved the Canary
by Gailfire
Summary: So Its me Alexandra Udinov I will be sending out a little notice for my followers as well. But this is going to be a Sara Felicity story because I love them both so much. So summery, Felicity gets captured and something happens can Felicity live with what she has become? AND NO ITS NOT A WOLF its a metaphor..Oh btw Oliver is kinda an ass
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all its me Alexandra Udinov I am writing from a secondary account because I feels like it. Soooo like you kids know the drill and for this it would mean a lot if you reviewed Iam working on Alexandra if anyone is still interested **

* * *

Sara had been worried about her girlfriend for a while now. The IT girl had been working major over time since things with the arrow had picked up, and Sara could see the toll it was taking on her. If it weren't for the daily lunches she brought the girl, Sara doubted her girl would even be eating. It made her mad to no end that Oliver took no mind to how hard she worked. It all came to a head one night. Felicity had gone off on her own to meet someone, in relation to the Arrow.

As she walked to the location she knew she should call Sara, but she was beyond stressed out and she felt as though if she were out fighting or in the field she might get the recognition for her work. As she got to the location she felt the hair on the back of her neck rise and saw three men with guns step to her. She pressed the fail safe on her phone, and strongly said" Im here to see your boss on professional business" It had been a blur she remembered having a drink and then being tied to something. Her head hurt and she kept seeing flashes of bright white light. She could feel her body arching as she screamed in pain but she couldn't figure out what was going on. It all went dark again just as she realized she could see with out her glasses.

Sara burst through the door her body shaking with rage, she had shown the men no mercy. She ran over to her girl who was slumped against the wall her hands zip tied together. "Felicity, love, can you hear me?" She said shaking the IT girl. With a sigh she realized she needed to get her lover out of there. She cut the ties and lifted the blond to her gently. Taking mind of Felicity's bloody nose and bruised ribs, a growl slipped passed her lips causing the smaller blond to wake. She mumbled incoherently into Sara's neck, "Shhhh its okay baby, I've got you, we are going home" Felicity let Sara's voice wrap around her as she slipped back into unconsciousness.

Sara got her to the basement of the Arrow cave and was cleaning the blood off her face when Oliver and Digg stormed in. " Felicity are you okay?" Digg asked softly. She nodded and asked Oliver " Did you make sure you..." Oliver however cut her off. " What were you thinking, you could have died, and Sara could have been caught or my identity could have been found out" He seethed. The group stared back at him in shock. " I..Just" He interrupted her again, " Do you have any idea what would have happened if" Sara was thrown back as Felicity leapt from her chair faster then anyone could comprehend and launched her self at Oliver. Her fist connecting solidly with his nose. " SHUT UP JUST SHUT UP OLIVER" she screamed. Oliver stood there his nose gushing blood. Felicity stood, her face full of uncharacteristic rage, her chest heaving, blood falling from a cut above her forehead .

" You don't get to play that card" She hissed. The room was silent as Felicity seethed." You think that everyone is here to serve you and your needs but what about our needs we are a team Oliver." Tears streaming down her face. " I would never...never tell anyone about you. I would never give up the identity of the woman that I love. Or my best friend." she yelled. " Everyone is pulling and asking me to do this. Oliver I do all of your work. Both here and at Queen Consolidated" Sara was slowly stepping to the girl. Her jaw clenching at the anger and pain in her girlfriends voice. "I don't work for you Oliver I work with you." She said her voice strained. " I will keep doing your office work and running your company, but I refuse to work for you when my life could be in danger or my girlfriends life. Because you have major trust issues. I was here with you being the arrow long before Sara got here . When you want me back as a partner and someone you respect you know where I live. " She looked at the ground and gathered her things. Sara flew to her side, not even looking at Oliver. Felicity walked to her car and got into the passenger seat. She whispered out "Sorry" Sara shook her head knowing that Felicity held no ill will toward her.

She wanted the Felicity to talk and not shut her out, but she let her stay silent her face leaning against the glass as Sara stole glances at her from the driver's seat. Sara knew the IT girl was going to break down at some point. She had no idea how long her girlfriend had been keeping those feelings locked up, but she knew she was going to be there when Felicity needed her to be. They made it back to their apartment before the IT girl collapsed into Sara's arms crying. Her tears falling on Sara's skin as they lay in bed. Sara held her girl close running her fingers through the IT girls long hair. Soon Felicity's breathing evened out and her grip on Sara loosened slightly. The emotions and stress of the day also pulling Sara into the dark world of sleep. As her eyes closed a nagging feeling tugged at her heart and in the back of her mind that something was still wrong.

Sara awoke to thrashing, she was up in an instant. Looking around the dark room she didn't see anyone. She glanced to the spot next to her and saw were the thrashing had come from. Her girl friend was thrashing and whimpering in her sleep. Her heart broke as she watched Felicity call out, leaning down she stroked the younger woman's hair. " Felicity baby wake up" She pressed a kiss to her temple, " Come on baby wake up" She whispered again into Felicity's ear. The blond woke with a start a scream escaping her lips, Sara's arms were instantly around her. Calming her and rocking her back and forth. " Shhhhh its okay baby I've got you, Your safe Felicity" She whispered to the sobbing woman. Felicity nuzzled her face in Sara's neck, her hands gripped her t-shirt in tight fists. Sara felt her girlfriends tears fall. They were hot as they rolled down Felicity's cheeks, " Shhh baby its okay, I'm here." Felicity choked out more sobs" I don't understand, It was so scary, blood every where so much blood and everything hurt. I just... I don't" The girl whimpered out. Sara frowned, " Okay baby okay, I'm here, your safe. I won't let any one hurt you" She said trying to figure out where the images and pain had come from in Felicity's subconscious.

The IT girl tangled her fingers in the older woman's hair at the base of her neck. Her breath still coming in short painful gasps, " Felicity sweetheart, I need you to breath." Sara said softly noticing her girlfriends impending panic attack. "Felicity, come on hon, in through your nose and out through your mouth." The assassin said, pulling the girl close so she could feel her chest rising. Felicity felt the calming breaths of her girlfriend and slowed her breathing. " That's it baby." The blond said rubbing her hands over Felicity's back gently. Sara slowly leaned them both back so she could cradle her lover to her. " I will keep you safe baby, get some sleep" Sara said pressing a kiss to Felicity's temple. As the IT girl drifted off, Sara processed the blonds words. Trying to think of why they sounded so familiar.

* * *

Tell me what you think I have more coming including some supper sexy times


	2. Emotions

Felicity woke the next morning to find Sara sleeping next to her, she had the urge to go move around and run. Quickly pulling on some sweats and one of Sara's long sleeved work out shirts she wrote a note to the assassin. As she ran she found her self moving much faster than normal, her body craving the cool morning air. A sudden thought made her stop dead, her ribs, she lifted her shirt. The bruising was completely gone, " What, I swear?" she mumbled to herself. Sighing she looked around a sudden feeling of being watched made her uncomfortable. She shook her head, and decided to see if Sara wanted coffee. " Felicity?" the blond's sleepy voice came over the phone. " Morning babe, I thought you might want some coffee, I'm by the shoppe on 5th" She said still looking around, the feeling only getting worse. " What! Felicity get out of there now! Thats Blood's territory." Sara said sharply. " Yeah I'm realizing tha...oufff" Felicity dropped the phone as something hard hit her on the back. It knocked the wind from her as she coughed. " 5th and park" She yelled to the phone just as a boot smashed it.

Pain radiated from her shoulder blade as she struggled to stand. She saw 8 men surrounding her, she shook her head trying to clear the fog, in that second they pounced. Sharp blows to her head brought her to the ground and kicks and hits kept her there. Out of nowhere it all stopped. Felicity rolled to the side spitting up blood, pain, so much pain. She opened her eyes and saw Sara fighting the men, a thought passed through her head, her girlfriend was outnumbered. She called out to her as a man caught the side of her face with his staff. Rage filled Felicity she jumped up, a red haze clouding her vision. She launched herself at the men. Her rage taking over, and she suddenly just knew what to do, her anger preventing her from being scared. She tore through the other men, her hands moving with her feet like a dance. Spin, jump, duck, SNAP. Were the steps, each snap getting stronger and quicker as her body made connections with her mind. She got to the man who hit Sara and grabbed his neck. She growled her voice rough and animalistic as she seethed. " How dare you touch her" She lifted the man off his feet her fingers tight around his neck.

His fingers clawed at her hand leaving blood, but she slammed him down she quickly started punching him, hissing " Mine" she was so caught up in her rage she failed to hear his neck snap. A soft hand touched the back of her neck and she spun around only to find Sara. Standing there a gentle look in her blue eyes. " Felicity he's dead, come on baby lets go. " It seemed Sara's voice brought Felicity out of the rage she was in. A look of horror marred her face as she looked down at her hands, they were covered in blood. And so was she, most of it was her blood, she started to shake. " Shhhh, its okay, I've got you." Sara said wrapping her arms around the IT girl. Felicity allowed herself to be led away. Felicity did not remember how she got back to the arrow cave but she heard Sara's gasp as she peeled away the torn and blood soaked shirt. " Oh Felicity" she whispered her hands brushing over the dark bruises. " Felicity you have a bullet in your shoulder blade, I have to take it out okay hon" Sara said softly. Felicity nodded and braced herself for the pain. It never came, the only thing she felt was a small pinch. Sara proceeded to clean the blood from her girlfriend.

She was silent as she let the older blond take care of her, Sara was now in front of her. She gently cupped Felicity's face, taking a damp cloth she gently wiped the blood from her face. "Thank you" Sara said softly, her light blue eyes gazing into Felicity's much darker ones. "Thank you for keeping me safe today." She said brushing her thumbs against Felicity's cheek. Felicity nodded her mind still processing what was going on. Suddenly loud arguing came from the stairs as Roy stormed in Oliver close behind. "I TOLD YOU TO WAIT" he yelled at the younger man. " And let him get away" Roy shot back. "Roy you don't know anything" Oliver said in his dark voice. " I know that If you told me some things and Digg we would know" Roy said as he turned to leave. " Oliver spun and when he spotted Sara he took an aggressive step forward " And where the fuck were you?" He hissed, his words full of venom. In that moment Sara knew Oliver was in trouble, " Ollie not now...just go" Sara's words were drowned out by Felicity moving in front of her. Taking a protective stance in front of her, she let out a growl. Oliver made to step back but Felicity attacked, much to Sara's horror it made Oliver mad. They began to fight, Oliver using his skill, and not expecting Felicity to be able to over power him in strength. He quickly found out when she picked him up and threw him through a glass display case. He shot a look at Sara who had her bow now trained on him. " Oliver just don't" he shook his head " She could hurt you." Out of nowhere Felicity had Oliver by his neck. She lifted him off the floor. " I would never hurt her, I could never hurt her." She said with a growl. Oliver was scared, he had never seen anything like this not since " The mericure" Sara said having watched his face. Oliver felt himself go pale, he stopped struggling.

Sara put her bow down and moved to stand in front of her angry girlfriend and took her face in her hands. "Felicity he isn't going to hurt us, I promise, Oliver has triggers just like you do. You both triggered instincts in each other." She said, " Put him down baby." She ordered softly. Felicity dropped Oliver to the ground, her fists still clenched and her jaw twitching. " Felicity look at me" The soft yet demanding tone made the shorter blond look at her lover. " Thats it baby, come on lets go home." Felicity wrapped Sara up in a protective embrace and growled at Oliver. It was a clear warning. It wasn't until hours later that Felicity fell asleep, her body wrapped around Sara's as if to protect her. Sara lay wrapped up in her lover, her long fingers combing through the younger blonds hair. This was never supposed to happen, the Meriquerue was something that haunted Sara in her dreams. She knew that Felicity's life had been changed for ever. Even more than before, Sara sighed, pressing a kiss to her lovers forehead.

When she woke she was alone, her heart jumped to her throat, as she threw off the covers. "Felicity?" She calls out looking for her girlfriend. She found her in their basement using the work out equipment. The IT girl was wearing sweat pants and a sports bra her back was to Sara as she went up the salmon ladder and back down. Sara suddenly understood why Felicity liked to watch her do them. You could see every muscle ripple as she moved. Sara also noticed that the bullet wound had scared. Felicity dropped from the ladder and turned to face Sara."Good morning" she said her voice soft and in direct contrast to her physical appearance. "Morning" Sara said pulling Felicity close, her fingers tangling in the hair at the nape of Felicity's neck. "You scared me, I didn't know where you were" Sara said into Felicity's neck...wait her neck. She stepped back, Felicity stood at 5'8 a full 2 inches taller than Sara. " What, how are you so tall" She said staring at the girl. " Its whatever makes me go all rambo. I ran some tests its mutating my genetics." The IT girl said walking over to her computer. "What is all of this" Sara asked pointing. "Its running tests on the changes in my body, my muscle mass has increased, my senses are incredibly heightened. Its distracting almost" She said. Clicking on the computer, Sara noticed the slight tick of her head. As if she had a fly buzzing around her head. "Felicity what can you hear," The tall blond gave a sigh and said. " Well you know how jumpy I always am when you sneak up on me." Sara nodded, " That won't be a problem anymore, it appears that along with other improvements my hearing and eyesight is about 95% better than humans "She said showing Sara a chart on her computer. "What? I don't understand, what do you mean 95% better than humans?" Sara blanched her body tensing with the new information. " Felicity sat down in her chair and motioned for Sara to sit as well. " So you know that dogs have better hearing than humans right, about 70 times better and that's what I am at." Felicity said squinting slightly trying to find better words to explain.

Sara stared at the now taller blond her eyebrows raised. " Uhhg fine I'll just show you." Felicity said. She stood up and offered her hand out to Sara who took it, they walked to the center of the room. Felicity wrapped her arms around Sara from behind, her chin resting on Sara's shoulder, " Close your eyes and tell me what you hear" She said softy in the cannery's ear. Sara relaxed her body into Felicity and listened, "Tell me what you hear" Felicity said. " I hear the air conditioner, your computer, and both of our breathing." She responded. She turned in Felicity's arms " Now tell me what can you hear?" Felicity in turn closed her eyes, she let down the wall she had constructed to keep all of the sounds from overloading her brain. She heard everything almost all at once, she could hear the scrape of her neighbor's coffee mug across her counter. The cars in front of her building, the dog tags on the mail man as he walked from the apartment 3 floors up. Then she hears a soothing rhythm, its close much closer. She lets the sound over take her senses, she knows this sound. She had gotten familiar with it throughout the night. " I can hear your heart beat" Felicity whispered

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNN What is this you might ask well if you review and please like and all You'll find out. I have the next chapter in the works and so extremely sexy times coming up.


	3. Okhotnik

LAST TIME ON TWWLTC

She lets the sound over take her senses, she knows this sound. She had gotten familiar with it throughout the night. " I can hear your heart beat" Felicity whispered.

As she spoke the heart in question skipped a beat causing Felicity to open her eyes and look at her lover. " Thats not possible" Sara breathed back, her eyes wide. " When I spoke it skipped a beat, and now its beating faster. " She said." What ever this is I can hear better see better smell better and move faster. Much, much faster" She continued "I can smell the blood on the cloth you used to clean me up yesterday." Felicity said. Sara gaped at her, " Its been advanced," She whispered.

Letting out a sigh she held out her hand to Felicity, " Come on, I'll tell you what I know" Sara said. Once the taller blond had showered they were sitting at their counter. " The man who took you injected you with a serum call Mericurre Ollie and I encountered it on the island. A man named Ivo developed it to create supper soldiers." "Increased strength and heightened senses," Felicity nodded but kept quiet sensing her girlfriend wasn't done. " The effects were vivid hallucinations, such as a ghost talking to you and giving you instructions, or feeding you the information you wanted to hear." Felicity nodded her own research had shown her that.

"So what does this mean about my jealousy problem." She said looking sheepish. "You will have to focus on something that calms you down, a place a memory.." "you" Felicity said interrupting her girlfriend. " I will think of you" she said softly her eyes staring into her lovers with such a fondness and such deep love that Sara felt Felicity could see right through her. She blanched, " You don't have X-ray vision do you?" Felicity laughed. It was a deep laugh that made Sara smile despite her very serious question.

"No Sara that would make me super man. I don't want to be super man. " Sara looked at her girlfriend carefully. "Then who do you want to be?" "Just Felicity" she said suddenly looking very tired. "Baby you know this doesn't change things right?" Felicity looked at Sara swallowing thickly. " Baby tell me you don't think that this will change how I feel about you or your place in our family?" Sara pleaded softly. With a sigh she wrapped Felicity up in her arms. "Oh love, come here" Sara said softly pulling Felicity against her as she leaned against the counter by the computers. The now taller blond nuzzled into Sara's neck, pressing a soft kiss the the warm skin by her pulse point.

Humming in response Sara stroked the skin at Felicity's hips. " So what does this mean, you all still need a tech person but I can do my work from much closer. I can do it with you." Felicity said pulling back from her lover for a moment. Sara's eyes flashed with panic, " I don't know love, thats a really risky thing" She said. Felicity raised her eye brows and lifted sara off the ground with one hand. "Okay okay okay put me down" Sara squeaked.

When Felicity placed her girl back down she looked into her pale blue eyes and said. "Train me then, " Sara shook her head and looked down " Licity you don't know what your asking" She breathed out. A cool hand tipped her chin up, " Train me Ta-er-al-shfer " She said cooly her dark blue cobalt eyes held no room for discussion. " Okay, I will" Sara agreed seeing how serious Felicity was. "You will be given two names, one for the beginning of your training. At the end of your training you will be given another name" Sara said looking at her lover who nodded.

"You will be called Okhotnik, (oh haat nik) it means hunter in Russian." She said looking into Felicity's eyes to make sure she wanted this. " Sara, I need this, I need to be in control. I need to be able to keep you safe just as much as you keep me safe." She said her eyes begging Sara to understand. The shorter blond leaned up and pressed her lips to Felicity's, " I love you, And I will train you but I am not going to break you Felicity, please don't ask me to do that" Sara said her nose nuzzling the crook of Felicity's neck. " Okay," Felicity said. Both girls stood in the silence and comfort of each others arms, Felicity listening to what was becoming her favorite sound, Sara's heard beat, and Sara simply taking comfort in her girls arms.

sorry its short but read and review cuz i live of reviews


End file.
